


Better then any drug or murder

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Cute, Fluffy, Gay Sex, Guy on Guy, M/M, Sex, Smut, it's a short smut fic comeon, seriously, snarkyjohnissnarky, way so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little smut fic with John and Sherlock sex, this is all, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better then any drug or murder

_"Sherlock."_

The detective looked down on the blonde doctor writhing against him, unable to stop the slow smirk crawling onto his mouth taking in the spit slicked and swollen lips of his friend, the short tufts of blonde hair made messy from hours of tugging and rolling. 

Pupils dilated eating at the warm blue, glazed over with arousal. The flush of pink spreading over John's chest highlighting the glint of silver from the dog tags about John's neck.

 

Biting his lip he slid long fingers up the firm muscled chest of his soldier, rubbing his thumb and tweaking at one nipple chuckling low when John arched from the bed whining low in his throat, thighs tightening about his hips. His hole quivering about the detectives cock. Tightening impossibly more about his shaft causing him to hiss out in pleasure.

 

"Bloody hell, Sherlock,  _move._ Move right now you bloody git or I swear I'll shoot you myself!"

 

He thrust deep into the welcoming heat of his John and their moans mingled in the air, pulling back to thrust harder. Manoeuvring back and pulling John further onto his lap, grabbing his hips in a grip that would bruise quite easily in the morning. Growling out darkly.

 

"Patience, John, I will give you what you want. Don't I always?" He buried his face in the crook of the blondes neck, inhaling sharply loving the strong musky scent of just John. Thrusting hard and fast into the other man marvelling at how John's head fell back, exposing his neck to the detective in such an act of trust, the way he dug at Sherlock's back with his heels forcing him deeper. He smirked as John struggled against the tie binding his wrists behind his back causing him to arch up in such a pretty manner.

 

"Cum for me John, let go. Give yourself to me."

 

He felt John's surrender before he saw it. His hole clenched and throbbed about him spasming rhythmically as blue eyes fell shut and cheeks flushed, chest thrust forward as he gasped fingers curling, biting into his palms as his thighs quivered against Sherlock. Securing his arms about the man he moaned, his own balls tightening hearing John scream his name so sweetly causing him to buck up orgasm ripping through him suddenly his mind going to blissfully blank as the two men fell back onto the chair, battling for breath and trading loose wet kisses. 

 

Yes, John was so much better then any drug or murder. So very much better.


End file.
